


Sora's Story

by Yosugoi (thurricane)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Lost Child, Romance, Uchiha family, twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thurricane/pseuds/Yosugoi
Summary: One more day. One more among four thousand and fifteen days since they lost him. It’s been almost twelve years now, since their son, Sarada’s brother, disappeared.Inspired by Yin & Yang “This is our story” AMV by KanameXSisters on youtube (watch?v=XJ2Vouu4OlE).
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sora's Story

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story.  
> Since I love This is our story AMV and didn't find any fic even a little like that, I decided to write it myself. My ideia begins with a short introduction about Sakura and Sasuke getting together and traveling around the world. The main story still is about their family. I hope you like it and I accept with all my heart constructive criticism!
> 
> More tags will be added further. Also, English is no my first language, so if you guys see any kind of errors, please let me know. (I need a beta too)

Sasuke could see the village gates now. After two years on the road, after getting to know the world without avenger eyes, he was home. Not home meaning Konoha… no, he thinks maybe this place could never be called that for him, but a home in a person, someone who never gave up on him along with Naruto. His family. The last time he was here he promised to bring her with him next time, using his brother’s poke, his ultimate demonstration of love. Could that have been enough for her? It was a strange form o love, yes, but it was his… it was his brother’s and to him, it was the bigger than saying you love someone. It meant that the person was important, it meant she was everything.

Passing the gates, Sasuke nodded to the guards and headed straight to the Hokage tower. He wanted to be done with the reporting soon, so he could find her. Walking faster than normal, Sasuke could still notice changes in the village and its people since the time he lived here. The people were brighter, like if there was a bit of Naruto in every one of them. For Sasuke, that was his friend’s strongest power. He could manage to leave pieces of him with everyone, it could be through changing their minds, could be changing their lives, giving them hope or just _being_. One day he’ll be Hokage and Sasuke will be there for him, even if it means away from the village and in the shadows.

Upcoming the tower, even being past work hours, Sasuke could feel Kakashi’s chakra inside. Walking up the stairs, he paused in front of the door and knocked. A muffed voice saying _come in_ could be heard from inside. He opened the door and saw Kakashi’s back, looking over the village lights and night buzz. “Welcome back, Sasuke”. He walked to stand beside the Rokudaime. “Home for good?” He asked Sasuke, who just sighted and gave him a thick scroll. “Everything I saw is in there. There are some things bothering me, I described them all in the report. I need your insight of this, something has been going on outside. I’m worried.” He looked at the Hokage with a frown. “Sure. Come back tomorrow morning, and we’ll discuss this” Kakashi turned and sat at his chair, flipping through other mission reports. “I’m sure there are more important matters you have to see now.” He looked at Sasuke with playful eyes and wiggled his eyebrows. “You’re insufferable, Kakashi”.

Sasuke started to leave the office and when he had his hand on the doorknob, he heard Kakashi. “Sasuke”. He turned to the man, waiting for whatever bullshit knowledge he was about to give him. “She’s probably at Ichiraku’s with Naruto and Hinata. They meet there some time during the week to have dinner. Also, if you want, there’s a guest room available here at the Hokage Tower. That is, if you’re not gonna spend the night somewhere else.” He gave his student a closed smiled after Sasuke groaned and left without a word. Heading to the ramen restaurant, _of course they’re going to be there_ , Sasuke thought about the implications in Kakashi’s saying. When he judged it was time to come back, at least for some months, after he received Naruto’s letter, he didn’t think about what and how things were going to turn about. He hoped she still wanted something to do with him. It was not fair to make her wait like that, not after everything he put her through, but he was not ready to start something if he wasn’t sure he could give her everything he got.

He saw so many things in the road, saw so many families and happy loving couples and every time he stayed at some family house, as thanking after helping them with bandits or just some simple farming, his desire to have that again grew more and more. The air of Konoha’s night was nice, being late summer, it was starting to get cooler and, in Sasuke’s opinion, a way better weather. Some villagers still looked at him like he was some strange, and in a way, he was, but that didn’t matter anymore. They were what made Konoha what it was, they believed Naruto and Naruto believed in him. And Sasuke supported Naruto and was ready to give his life for him and for this village.

He walked slower now, but, why? He was so anxious to meet his friends, to meet her… His heart started to beat a lit bit faster. What if she moved on? What if she wasn’t interested anymore? What if she wasn’t even in the village? Groaning, Sasuke almost slapped his face for being so stupid. He did exchange letters with her through his falcons, but never remembered to ask with she was going to be in the village when he suddenly decided to come back. God, he was supposed to be a genius, right? Or people thought so, at least. Getting closer to the ramen stand, Sasuke could hear laughter and a very familiar shouting. Smiling at the fact that Naruto didn’t change his food taste, Sasuke approached more of the stand, stopping outside. He heard something reminiscing a bowl falling at the floor and someone making a fuss and then, Sakura was pushing the drapes of the stand and looking at him with wide green eyes. Her mouth was open and her hand was a fist near her heart. “Sasuke-kun?” She asked not believing it was really him, standing there.

“Teme?” Naruto was instantly at her side, smiling widely.

“I’m back”.

* * *

After that first night, he and Sakura spent every free time they had. She, kind-heartedly like she was, offered her home to him, having a spare bedroom, giving Naruto you’re-a-married-man-now excuse to say no to him when he also offered his house. Sasuke said no and hoped Hinata could keep him from the mess his house/room used to be when they were genin.

Sakura’s apartment was big for just one person. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen with a countertop at the middle and a sparse living room. The latter had two bookshelves full of medical scrolls and at the far-left corner, unbelievable so, Icha Icha novels. There was a center table where she used to do her research on off of work days, a fireplace right in front of it for winter and a balcony with a setting sun view. The place was all Sakura, and he felt extremely comfort there.

It did turn out Sakura did not move on from him, for his incredibly relief. “Don’t get me wrong Sasuke-kun, I did try to move on, but… There was always only one to me.” She said on a Sunday afternoon after he took the courage to ask, while they were having tea sitting on the floor. His heart beat faster with the confession.

After two weeks back in the village, he asked her out. It only lasted a couple of minutes, he got so nervous he kind of ran away after she took his hand on hers (even though he was never going to admit it. Uchihas never run away). Later that night, when he came back home, he apologized and offered another date the next evening. No running away this time.

In one of their outings, he realized something. She was just gorgeous, the purple diamond contrasting with her green eyes every time she looked at him made him feel like his chest was going to explode. And it was after one of those strangely episodes that Sasuke noticed he couldn’t possibly be without her anymore and asked her to come with him in his next journey. He didn’t know when, it all depended on what conclusions him and Kakashi were going to make about his discoveries.

After some months, several dates (even if they were living together), he couldn’t imagine being without her. Sasuke and Sakura got in a routine. She went to work at the hospital and her clinic until late afternoon and he spent his days training and discussing his traveling with Naruto and Kakashi. Sometimes he visited the Uchiha compound, talked to his brother about how his life turned out ok, considering everything, and how much loved he was by his new family.

He was planning asking Sakura to marry him one day but then Kakashi called him at the Hokage Tower, summoning message saying it was urgent. After some hours of meeting and a very troubled jounin, Sasuke was ready to get back to the road. The jounin mentioned to hear, and felt, some suspicious chakra near one of the small villages in Rock. He said he remembered the chakra from the war, and it resembled Madara’s after his transformation.

Sasuke went running to the apartment to get things ready. When Sakura got home, he was standing in the living room, full gear on and a bag at the back. Her eyes started to water immediately. He was living… again. When he decided some time ago he was going to ask her to come with him in his next traveling, he forgot to mention it to _her_. So, her surprise, and tears, got even bigger when she saw the brand-new pack he was holding. He offered it to her and said “I want you by my side if you still want to. Kakashi already gave us permission and said he’ll talk to Ino about managing the clinic.” He explained everything to her and, after two hours of goodbyes, they’re on the road.


End file.
